


be quiet

by lights_to_the_pavement



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Basement Gerard Way, Bottom Gerard Way, Bullets Era, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Frank Iero, gerard is really fuckin loud, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Frank and Gerard are trying to have sex in the basement while Gerard's family is home.They need to be quiet, or someone will notice.Gerard is not good at being quiet.





	be quiet

The sound of Gerard's family moving around upstairs can be heard clearly in the basement. They can hear Mikey's footsteps leading into the living room, his mom walking into the dining room and sitting down at the table. Even the sound of the TV clicking on is clear and audible, which means any noise Frank and Gerard make down in the basement can probably be heard, too.

"Shh," Frank whispers in-between kisses.

His mouth is wet and hot on Gerard's, his kisses making him melt into his touch, and his hands on his ass making him harder by the second. Gerard tightens his grip in Frank's hair as his boyfriend pushes him up against the wall.

He tilts his head back and lets Frank bite at his neck, his hands eagerly exploring Gerard's hot, slightly sweaty body in the darkness. The cold steel of his lip ring is pressed hard against his skin with every kiss, hickey, and bite that Frankie leaves behind. He trails kisses upward, till he can nuzzle and nip at Gerard's ear, sending tingles down the older man's spine.

All they can hear is their own unsteady, fluttering breaths. But with the way Frank's working him up, grabbing his thighs and sucking hickeys onto his neck, Gerard knows he's getting a little too loud, but fuck if it isn't _hot._

He gasps when he runs his warm, tattooed hands up his chest, under his shirt. Gerard has to bite his lip to keep from moaning aloud as Frank's fingertips trace over his nipples, the younger man knowing exactly what he's doing to his boyfriend.

"Frank..."

"Yeah, babe?" he whispers, before stealing Gee's mouth in another kiss.

 _"Mmh--_ c'mon, Frankie..."

"C'mon, what?" he asks, even though Frank knows damn well what he wants, "Hmm? What do you want me to do, love?"

Gerard whines softly when Frank squeezes his dick through his jeans, rolling his hips down for more friction. The younger man rubs his palm along Gerard's length, eliciting another little moan.

"Bed. _Bed,_ fuck me in bed," he begs, barely more than a whisper but loud enough for Frank to hear.

He makes a disgruntled noise when Frank takes his hand off his crotch, but Frank takes Gerard by the wrist and starts leading him to the bed in the back of the basement, where Gerard most often slept. He then spins him around and pushes him onto the mattress, Gee letting out a surprised _'oof'_ as he falls back.

Frank strips off his t-shirt and Gerard begins unbuckling his jeans. He hears Frank's pants get thrown somewhere near the dresser, along with his boxers. He helps Gee out and yanks his jeans down his legs, pulling them off and throwing them in a similar direction.

"Shit," Gerard curses quietly, "I don't have lube down here."

"We'll make it work," Frank chuckles and climbs into bed on top of him.

His heart skips a beat when Frank covers his body with his own, feeling his hot, firm chest on his. His cock is jutting hard against Gerard's hip as they grind into eachother and try to muffle any moans of satisfaction.

He fails at this again, accidentally releasing a high-pitched whine when Frank's dick rubs directly against his own. Fuck, they're both so hard it makes the grind that much better.

"Baby, you've gotta be quiet," Frank laughs softly.

"Don't be a dick," he retorts, "Just fuck me."

Frank was about to make a joke when Gerard's hand closes around his dick, lightly stroking him. Frank stutters and he's not so cocky anymore. Gee smirks when he feels his boyfriend twitch in his hand.

"Would you, uhm... Can you turn over?"

"What?" Gerard asks, "Why?"

"You, ah... You said you don't have lube, right?" Gerard nods. "And I've... I dunno, I've kinda always wanted to, with my mouth, and-- I mean, only if you're cool with it. I just...."

Frank trails off. The last part Frank said extremely softly, but Gee definitely heard it... right? He just heard Frank say he wants to... Shit.

Gerard swallows hard, blood rushing to his cock at the idea of it. He turns himself over underneath Frank and, after a moment of thought, props himself up on his elbows and knees. He's never been rimmed before... He's about to ask if Frank's ever done this before, when his hands meet Gee's thighs, rubbing gently, slowly pushing them apart.

He feels Frank's breath on his lower back, and he gets goosebumps. Gerard almost yelps when he suddenly feels him licking at his entrance, but it comes out as a little moan. It feels fucking _good._

His eyes slide closed and he gets lost in the feeling of Frank's tongue circling his rim, licking him open; his wet lips and that fucking steel lip-ring pressed against his ass. Gerard keens hard when Frank spears him on his tongue, and he has to remind himself that his family is directly upstairs and can probably hear it.

He can't help but make a noise when Frank starts sliding a finger in. He pushes back, wordlessly asking for more. Gerard's quivering by the time he adds a second finger alongside the first.

"Fuck," he breathes.

"You're doing so good, babe," Frank groans, his voice heavy with arousal, "God, you're so good."

He's scissoring him open, now, fingerfucking Gerard while he licks at his stretched hole and making him come apart beneath him before he's even inside him. He wants to grab his fucking pretty, pale hips and rail him from the back, or flip him over so that he can hold Gee close when he cums. Maybe he could get Gee to ride him and get to watch him bounce on his cock. He has too many ideas.

 _"Frankie, c'mon,"_ he whines, "Just... just get inside me, please..."

He doesn't need any more encouragement than that.

Gee feels his long fingers slide out and the sensation of Frank's tongue is gone, leaving him with a slightly empty feeling. Frank pulls him down forcefully, then yanks him back and bends him over the side of the bed, the display of dominance making Gerard's cock throb. He shivers when Frank pins him down.

"You gonna fuck me like this?" he whispers, pushing his ass back against Frank.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he laughs.

Gerard feels Frank's cock pressing into him, his breath stuttering as he pushes past his rim and slowly slides in. It burns, in a way that makes Gee want even more of it. He's trembling and unsteady, but he nods, letting Frank know it's okay.

He feels two strong, calloused hands gripping his hips before Frank starts with a fast pace, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Shit- _oh, fuck,"_ Gee gasps, "That's good... fuck, that's good, Frankie, just like that-"

Frank moans at his eagerness, how he's trying to align his movements with Frank's, how he's full and stretched tight around his cock.

"That good, baby?"

"Yeah... Yeah, harder," he pants.

"Babe, your parents are gonna hear," Frank mentions softly, trying to keep himself from doing everything Gerard says without question.

"Please?" he's practically begging, _"Mmh,_ please, Frankie..."

Well, fuck.

He pulls back and starts thrusting harder, longer strokes that make Gerard fall apart with pleasure. He knows he likes it a little rough, but he's sure he's gonna leave bruises this time.

Gerard lets out a string of soft, muffled whimpers, followed by a loud cry when Frank hits his sweet spot. He goes weak in the knees and Frank clamps a hand over his mouth.

 _"Shh, shh, shh,"_ he hisses.

He keeps the hard, fast pace that Gee wants, just trying to muffle his noisy mouth. He feels Gee fisting his hands in the sheets, panting, his cock probably leaking a mess below him. Frank's fucking close, he can feel it; and by the way Gerard's shaking under him, they're not gonna last much longer.

He lets go of Gerard's mouth, taking hold of his hips instead and pounding into him from the back. He's gonna be pissed about the bruises tomorrow, but it's rough enough to get Gee where he wants to be.

"Fuck, babe, I'm close."

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I..." Gee trails off. He then grabs Frank's hand and directs it towards his cock, "Please, please touch me, _touch me-"_

Frank wraps his hand around Gerard's member and jerks him off. Gee shudders, his back arching, before cumming hard and spilling himself into Frank's hand - and, _God,_ he makes the most beautiful sound doing it. The way that his body clenches around Frank, fucking constraining his cock, has him cumming deep inside him a moment later.

His vision almost whites out and for a minute, all he can hear is blood rushing in his ears. He strokes Gerard through his orgasm, pumping his cock till he's spent. He wipes his hand messily onto the sheets and kisses the nape of Gee's neck.

"Hey," Frank says in a dry, raspy voice, "Hey, honey, you with me?"

"Yeah..."

Frank gingerly pulls out, and feels his own cum dripping from Gerard, running down the backs of his thighs. He whines softly at the empty feeling, but rolls over and curls up in bed anyway. Gee seems satisfied.

"You know they probably heard us, right?" he laughs, and Gee starts laughing with him.

"Fuck," he giggles, and pulls Frank into bed with him. "C'mere."

Frank snuggles up to him and wraps his arms around his soft, warm body. He sighs and nuzzles at his boyfriend's cheek.

"Y'know, next time we could do it at my place," Frank whispers, "Then you can make all those beautiful noises for me."

Gerard grins and says, "Maybe."

_"Maybe?"_

"Yeah, if my mom doesn't kill me, first."

Frank kisses his forehead. "If she doesn't, you know where to find me."

**Author's Note:**

> hey my dudes  
> so i wrote this at (literally) 3-4am bc i couldn't get this idea out of my head and ugh  
> hope u likey


End file.
